Currently, most new cars come equipped with a keyless entry fob having an electronic transmitter that allows unlocking a car door without a mechanical key. Additionally, some cars include a fob that allows the vehicle to be started without inserting mechanical keys into the ignition. Many people have two cars in a family and keep both key fobs for each car on one key ring along with mechanical car keys and other keys. When all of these keys and fobs are on one key ring, the physical size becomes large and requires a lot of space when placed in a person's pocket. Two keyless entry fobs require more space because there is a duplication of components in each fob, including two top cases, two bottom cases, two sets of batteries, etc. Thus, a need exists for a small device that can house two keyless fob transmitters. This would eliminate duplicate components and further reduce the space in a person's pocket or purse taken up by having two separate keyless fobs on one key ring.